Whiskey Lullaby
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: based on the song Whiskey Lullaby. Sonfic. KikyoNaraku. as one finds the other sleeping with someone else, both lives tear apart...R&R...(oneshot.)


**Whiskey Lullaby**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did...who knows what could happen...

* * *

The two sisters sat in their room, painting each other's toe nails all sorts of different colors: blue, pink, red, and black. Their father had told them to go to sleep no later than nine, but they forgot about time. Their father had gone out of the house to do who knows what for a few hours. Kagura lifted her head and looked over to the clock on the small bedside table. 11:34 p.m. "Hey, Kagura…?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't Dad supposed to be home by now?"

Kagura took time to think it over and did realize that he should have been home. She screwed the little brush back onto the top of the nail polish bottle and gently tossed it in her dresser. 'No, Dad, no…not again are you going to do this…' Kagura thought, remembering the times he had come home dead drunk.

"Kagura…? Where's mom been lately?"

Kagura shook her head. "I don't know…Dad hasn't talked about her ever since last Friday…and he just said she needed a break from this house."

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening came from downstairs. Kagura immediately got up and ran to the stairs, only to see her father leaning against the wall, drinking the rest of fiery liquid from a bottle. He sighed loudly in deep satisfaction and threw the empty bottle on the ground, it shattering.

She put him out like the burning' end of a cigarette She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time 

_But he could never get drunk enough to get her off his mind…_

Naraku let out a yelling grunt and stomped wobbly into the kitchen. Kagura, from upstairs, ran down the steps and walked into the kitchen. "Dad…?" she asked.

Until the night… 

When she saw him, he was leaning on the counter and his right arm was brought up and his hand covered his eyes. Kagura could see the faint outline of a tear slipping past his prickly stubble on his cheek. "Dad…. where's mom? Where's Kikyo…?" she asked him, walking closer. He turned his head to his oldest daughter and stared at her sadly. "Dad…?" she asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder. Naraku slapped away her hand and turned away from her. "Where is our mother?" she asked clearly.

He ignored her and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a full bottle of alcohol, which he and his wife Kikyo used to put in their drinks a little at a time. Kagura caught a glimpse of it. "No, Naraku. No." Naraku glared at her and pushed her away from him and ran up the stairs to his room, still holding the alcohol bottle tight to his chest.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger 

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

It was morning and Kagura had finally managed to go to sleep along with her younger sister, Kanna, after hearing groans and sobs coming from her father's bedroom. Then, it all stopped and the two sisters rested in peace. Kagura was the first to wake and got up, not disturbing Kanna.

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees 

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

She went into her father's room, not bothering to knock and found him asleep on the bed, holding an almost empty bottle of alcohol against his chest.

With a note that said I'll love her till I die 

"Dad…?" she gently shook his arm. There was no answer. "Dad, wake up." She shook harder and the alcohol bottle fell to the floor, rolling to the little bedside table which had a lamp still lit and a note and extracted pen on it. "Dad!" she yelled, shaking his body, which had no response to her.

And when we buried him beneath the willow… 

Kagura and Kanna stood above their father's grave, lightly holding each other's hands to comfort themselves.

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby… 

The two sisters nodded their respect to the willow and beneath their father's grave. Kanna sniffed and took one of the white lilies from her hair and placed it on the mound of dirt.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. _

Kikyo, dressed in black, went to her husband's funeral, only to cry her heart out. It was her fault this all happened, and she could never forgive herself. She laid next to him…that dirty drunk of a dog, Inuyasha. She regretted everything. Kanna and Kagura stared at their mother with hurt…they now knew the reason why they haven't seen her…

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself 

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

She left the funeral home and ran back to her hotel, crying into her pillow. "Why…why!" she cursed herself for even wanting to do that.

She finally drank away her pain a little at a time 

_But she could never get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

She carried a bottle of whiskey with her back up to her room from hanging out at the bar in the Weston. Kikyo managed up the cold stairs and into her room, where she laid on the bed and drank away at the bottle.

Until the night… 

Every five minutes, the bottle would get lighter and the alcoholic beverage disappeared. Kikyo still sobbed until it stopped.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger 

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

In the morning she was going to check out, but it never happened. The hotel clerks waited for hours until them and the manager went up to her room and knocked many times before one got a key and they stepped inside her room.

We found her with her face down in the pillow 

The hotel manager and his staff stared at her in sorrow. She was as still as could be and had dried tears on her pale, cold cheeks.

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby…_

They would be together, forever, regretting each other's wishes, crying their regrets and pity.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. _


End file.
